Data centers are becoming more and more complex. For example, an increased number of components (e.g., computing devices, servers, enclosures, racks and the like) in data centers must be interconnected. These interconnections may be managed by data center operators, and this task may be very difficult in complex data centers. In some situations, these interconnects may be manually cabled, and manual cabling is prone to human errors.